Faded, Part II
Faded Part II is the second part of the two part special; Faded. This part Emperor Garmadon's Series, while the first part will be in Golden Master’s Series. This is the eighth and ninth episode of the twentieth season and 208th and 209th overall in Ninjago. Description Orion continues to destroy the earth's in the multiverse, rapidly destroying the targetted earth's. The only way to defeat Orion is to kill him to restore the destroyed earth's, but this is not so simple. Pariah makes a choice that will threaten his whole life, and the entire multiverse. Episode EARTH-73 ''' '''Pariah: Do you guys know where Orion might be? Kian: Oh yeah! He might be at his base on Earth-312, the Empty Earth. Pariah: Empty Earth? Orion never told me about this. Kai: '''Well, its a completely empty earth with nothing on it besides Orion's throne and an invisible dungeon. '''Lloyd (Earth-7): Well we can't even go there because we don't have the crystal of university or anyone with temporary University powers. Pariah: I do. (Pariah opens a portal to Earth-312) Pariah: Alright everyone! Go in! (The skies turn red and a red cloud appears near them) (Pariah jumps in at the last second) EARTH-312 (A FEW SECONDS EARLIER) Computer: '''EARTH 101: DECIMATED '''Orion: Perfect... Earth-213 was already destroyed for the second time. This will continue on and on until every earth is destroyed. Computer: '''EARTH 73: DECIMATED '''Dimension Hopper: '''This is going so much faster than I thought father! (The Ninja Alliance Appear, right in the dungeon) '''Orion: '''Welcome back Ninja Alliance... Wait? Pariah...? '''Pariah: '''Hello Aaron. '''Orion: '''Pariah! Its been a while... Why are you helping the alliance, "best friend?" '''Pariah: '''We were never best friends, you were always a fake friend. Remember the argument years ago? '''Orion: '''Oh yeah! Haha! You will be trapped there forever, and you cannot use your powers in there! Also, Earth-73 was destroyed, and Earth-7 is next! I see you made it out at the last second. '''Pariah: Orion stop it! You are gonna destroy the whole multiverse! And that includes you and your family! Orion: I HAVE NO FAMILY! (dimension hopper in his head: am i a joke to you) Orion: I don't even care about the multiverse! I don't care about anyone! Pariah, why did you betray me! Pariah: '''You betrayed me! '''COMPUTER: '''EARTH-7: DECIMATED. '''Lloyd (Earth-7): No! Cole (Earth-101) uses Earth punch and gets out Orion: What! Zack: You should have upgraded your cells Orion! (whispering) Kai (Earth-101) - How are we gonna kill Orion? Pariah: '''I have an idea... Everyone get back! (Pariah approaches Orion) '''Pariah: '''Orion... Your reign has gone on too long. '''COMPUTER: EARTH-663: DECIMATED Pariah: I won't be able to kill you... Unless I kill myself too... Orion: What? Pariah: EVERYONE GET BACK'! '''GET DOWN! JUST RUN AWAY! 'Jay (Earth-101) opens a portal to Earth-661' (everyone but Pariah goes in) '''Pariah: '''Alright Orion, Dimension Hopper, Amaru... Say goodbye. '(Pariah discovers a new University ability called Portal Explosion which makes a portal so big that nobody from the earth can escape, he makes it go to the Departed Realm)' '''Pariah: '''Goodbye Orion... See you in the Departed Realm! (Pariah gets sucked in) '''Amaru:' I WISH I DIDN'T JOIN THIS STUPID DIMENSION DESTROYER THING (Amaru gets sucked in) Orion: I HOPE THE NINJAGO MULTIVERSE SUFFERS UNTIL ITS BURNED SSUDKHFSDKFJDSLFJADGIDSJGLKSDFGNDFLKGDFLJFDGLDFKS;DKF;D (Aaron and Adam get sucked in) (A giant green wave gets sent out, restoring the earths and ALL the damage Orion caused this time) EARTH-661 Kian: '''Alright... It was fun fighting with you. The Multiverse is restored and all the damage is reverted. Goodbye. (Jay opens a portal to Earth-101 and Earth-73 and Earth-7) '''Jay (Earth-101) - Goodbye... (All three ninja teams go back to their earth, peacefully) Trivia * The first part of this special was written by GoldenMaster 46. * The first part will air on February 12, 2020 * This episode is the only episode with a different image style from the other episodes in Season 20. * It is a 66 minute special. Gallery Faded Part 1.png|Faded Part 1 Faded Part 2 Alternative.png|An Alternative Version of the Image that Golden Master may use Category:Crossovers Category:Emperor Garmadon Series